Flashes of life in Naruto verse
by Juliet.4
Summary: Really short stories about various Naruto couples :) romance/friendship/family/action/everything :)
1. Naruto x Hinata FAMILY

Naruto is in his thirties. One day he came home from work and left his coat and shoes in the hallway. He walked into the kitchen to grab his cup of coffee and have a conversation with his wife Hinata about their days at the office. Once his cup was in his hand he turned around and smiled.

He was standing next to the kitchen island, drinking his coffee, watching the three people that meant the world to him. His wife was crouching between their two kids. The boy was 8 and the girl was 5. They were having trouble with their homework and Hinata was helping them out.

Naruto smiled and he knew this was one of his favourite moments. There were no words, just that warm feeling of happiness and content.

Hinata stood up, ruffled the kids hair and wanted to walk in the kitchen. She was stopped by Naruto's hand. He pulled her to him and gave her a soft peck on the lips. She smiled and the kids giggled. She was happy as well. Her family was one of the few things she cared for in this world. And it meant everything to her to see them happy and okay.

* * *

Hello :) It's been a year since I uploaded anything...I'm really sorry about that. I will try to write something up for my two ongoing stories...my year has been long and hard and to be honest it does not look like it will get easier anytime soon...but in the past year I started writing what you see above. Basically just little short stories or flashes of daily life. I wanted to keep it to myself and I did...for a year :) But now I think they're okay to share with you. Again they are really short but I really like them. It's a little piece of me in them. Whether it's something that happened to be or just a feeling that I had :)

Thank you for reading and as always you can leave a heart or a comment if you'd like :)

J*


	2. Shikamaru x Ino x Temari ROMANCE

Shikamaru was engaged to a sweet and wonderful woman named Temari. Ino knew her; she met her quite a few times. And she was thrilled to see her co-worker and friend engaged to such a nice person. Temari really loved Shikamaru with all her being and he was always a priority. Their dynamic was out of this world. They were happy.

However there was just one problem. Shikamaru and Ino have been sleeping together for the past two years. It wasn't intentional. It just happened one night. And they both felt horrible, but that didn't stop them from making the same mistake again. It wasn't love, nor was it lust. It was just an instant connection. The kind where you just get lost in it. It pulls you in and you can't stop it. You're drawn to that person, no matter how much you want to avoid it.

But their timing was off. You see with love, the connection is important, you need that spark. But without timing, the spark cannot cause a fire. Without timing the spark is useless.

Shikamaru and Ino had the spark...but life got in the way.

* * *

Another short story :) The idea is that it's in a modern setting (like a law or whatever firm) and Shikamaru and Ino aren't childhood friends.

I hope you liked the story :) Also I should point out that some of the future couples will be canon and fanon, if you have any suggestion of the pairing I am opened to it :)

J*


	3. Kakashi x Rin ROMANCE & FAMILY

Rin woke up at 3:00 a.m. and outstretched her arm on the other side of the bed. She wiggled around and sighed. Her fiancée was still working. She stood up and walked to his study. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. Kakashi was looking at a fat folder of evidence. There were papers and notes everywhere. Rin often wondered how he managed to get anything done in this mess. But that's how Kakashi was - he could coordinate better in a huge mess than in a clean workspace.

"Are you coming to bed anytime soon?" She asked as she stepped barefooted in his study. Kakashi looked at her with red eyes and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll be there in a minute." He gave a small smile.

"You said that four hours ago..." She pointed out.

"I know honey...but this mission is very important and I have to give it 110% of my devotion and attention." He tapped his knee and she sat on his lap and encircled his broad shoulders.

"It'll be over soon. I'm this close to finish and after I finish this report, we'll go on a trip to Land of Hot Water." He smiled at his fiancée.

"I don't want Land of Hot Water, I just want some time with you. I miss you." She pouted, though she understood how important his job is to him.

"Well...I guess I can take tomorrow off and take you to dinner." He kissed her. He liked being a ninja, but he loved Rin more. She smiled in to the kiss.

"Yeeey! Then I'll leave you to your work and I'll go to bed." She stood up, but he held her hand.

"Good luck and go to bed soon!" She instructed and he chuckled. She left the study and Kakashi returned to his work.

* * *

I love this pairing *.* And I always thought if Rin was still alive Kakashi would be such a softie and Rin would have him wrapped around her finger :D

Anyways I hope you liked the story :) It's one of my favorites :$

J*


	4. Darui x Samui ROMANCE

Darui is the next in line to become the Raikage. He is strong, hard-working and laid back. I never expected to fall for him. But my heart skips a beat whenever he calls my name.

"Samui! There you are." he smiles at me and his white hair move with the wind. And I smile back because I'm happy to see him. We meet where we always do. On top of the Lightning mountain, where no one can see us. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

We're somewhere where no one can see us. I sometimes feel like we're enemies that fell in love, even though we are comrades and friends since childhood. But I don't want anyone knowing he's mine. He's my secret even though I never keep anything from Karui. But I want this to just be mine. I know this won't last. Darui needs a wife that won't be like me, a ninja. He needs a wife that will patiently wait for him to come home and cook him dinner. But for now he's mine and I am his. I want him to stay my little secret, is that so bad?

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter :) I think Samui and Darui would be a really nice couple, don't you?

J*


	5. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata FRIENDSHIP

"Ugh! How many more steps?!" Ino yelled as she was climbing the fortress of Kotor. She was exhausted and the sun was seriously damaging her white complexion.

"Omg, I can't do this anymore!" Sakura yelled and sat on one of the rocks. This wasn't the vacation she pictured.

"Come on you lazy asses. Just 600 more steps!" Tenten enthusiastically yelled as she bravely climbed the stairs.

"I can't breathe!" Hinata complained and sat next to Sakura on the large rock. Ino passed them, looked at how far Tenten was and groaned. Tenten's trainer Guy and boyfriend Lee were having a really bad influence on her. Instead of sun-bathing she forced the other three girls to go to Kotor and see the amazing view and skipping the fact that they need to walk 1200 steps. With heavy heart Ino followed the sporty climber and caught up with her.

"You." "Are." "Insane." "I." "Hate." "You." "So." "Much." Ino managed to get out in between pants.

"Oh, come on. Do you need a break again?" Tenten sighed. Ino nodded and sat down. Tenten offered her a bottle of water. Sakura and Hinata joined them just when Ino finally calmed down her racing heart.

"The view is already amazing from here." Hinata smiled as she looked at the Bay of Kotor. It was four in the afternoon so the sun was still high in the sky illuminating all the hills and the sea. It was truly breath-taking. All the girls took out they phones and started taking pictures.

"Imagine how amazing it will be on top." Tenten smiled, put her phone in her shorts' pocket and made a step to continue.

"Wait! Before that we have to take a selfie!" Sakura demanded.

"No! I look ridiculous with the red cheeks and my face is all bloated." Ino pouted.

"It's really not that bad. You always look bloated Pig." Sakura laughed.

"That giant forehead of yours stands out so much more in this light, maybe we should take a selfie so you know how ridiculous you look!" Ino stuck her tongue out as Sakura glared at her best friend.

"Smile!" Hinata quickly yelled, took the phone from Sakura and took the selfie. It went to their scrapbook of their friendship. Montenegro was always remembered as one of the best trips they ever took.

* * *

Friendship between the four Konoha girls :) It's obviously set in modern time, since Montenegro doesn't really exist (I think?) in Naruto manga :)

I went to Montenegro this year and it is really really beautiful *.* It is worth a visit, the beaches, the sea, the people and the sights are AMAZING 3  
Anyway, hope you liked the chapter :) R&R  
J*


	6. Sasuke x Sakura ROMANCE

"I'm going on a date." Sakura said to her two teammates. She was sick of waiting for Sasuke to ask her out. She has been waiting for him to make a move for two months since he returned to the village. Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard the news.

"Oh! Who asked you out?" Naruto happily yelled.

"Rock Lee." she replied.

"Bushy brows? Are you sure?" Naruto scratched his whisker marks. He was oblivious to the dark aura currently seeping from his best friend.

"Yes. He has been in love with me for 6 years and I don't mind his company. Who knows, I never gave him a chance so he might be the man I end up marrying." Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"That sounds like a good reason. He's a really fun guy." Naruto smiled and gave thumbs up.

"I'll be going now. I have to get ready for my date." the pinkette waved and left the training grounds.

"Did you hear that Sasuke?" Naruto asked but no one was there.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" he looked around but his brooding teammate was nowhere to be found.

"Sheesh, he could at least say he was going." Naruto sighed and started training again.

~At Sakura's apartment~

There was a knock on the door. Sakura was just in the process of applying light make-up. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked a bit surprised. Sasuke scanned her from head to toe.

"You're not going out with Lee." he stated and walked in her apartment.

"Excuse me?" she asked startled.

"You're going on a date with me. Are you done primping?" he asked impatiently. Sakura blushed.

"Wait a minute! What makes you think you can just reschedule my plans?" she yelled flustered.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Going out with me?" he asked surprised.

"Well yes...but I mean what about Lee?"

"I asked Tenten to switch with you. Now, can we go?" he stood up from the couch.

"Wait I still have to put my make-up on." she walked past him.

"You look fine, let's go." he said and grabbed her hand. Sakura blushed.

"Right. Let's go." She smiled and they went on their first of many dates.

* * *

Another chapter's up :) I am not a fan of this pairing...mainly because I think Sakura (as annoying as she was) deserved a much better guy...

I don't know if this pairing is written as good as some of you expect it to be and I don't really know how these two started dating, but this is how I thought it could potentially go (maybe without Lee's involvement) :)


	7. Naruto x Ino (Part 1) MODERN

"Okay, so why don't you ask him out?" Temari asked her best friend Ino.

"Because he's my friend and you know I have Sasuke so..." Ino Sasuked and glanced at the girl sitting opposite of her.

"You don't even like Sasuke." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do!" Ino stated firmly.

"Really? You know what I think?"

"Not really." Ino crossed her arms and Temari glared at her.

"I think Sasuke is just a cover."

"He's not. I like him. He's everything I wanted in a guy."

"Even if he has everything you can't force a connection. You said that kissing him felt like kissing a robot."

"But I-"

"You know I'm right."

"I-"

"Just admit it!" Temari pressured and Ino slammed a hand on the table.

"Fine! I want to like him. I really desperately want to like him. He's exactly like I pictured a boyfriend to look and act like. But I just can't seem to like him." Ino hung her head. A few seconds later she straightened her head and a hand covered her lips.

"I have to break-up with him." Ino realised and Temari nodded.

~ Few weeks later ~

"So? Are you going to ask him out?" Sakura asked and jammed an elbow in Ino's ribs.

"No."

"What? Why not?!" Sakura almost shrieked.

"Because he's my friend." Ino stated.

'And I just broke up with Sasuke.' she thought to herself.

"I don't get it. You like him, he likes you and he doesn't ask out anyone. He's waiting for the girl to ask him out. So, do it!" Temari rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah! And there he is! Naruto!" Sakura yelled and waved him over. He quickly walked to the three girls smiling.

"Hey you three. What's up?" he smiled. He noticed Ino glaring at Sakura and poked her. Ino glared at Naruto and poked him back. He started laughing.

"Nothing much. We were just talking that we haven't seen you for some time now." Temari smiled.

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy with university and the track team..." he scratched the back of his head.

"I get it...I swear I want to turn off all the alarms and notifications on my phone. It's always ringing. Do that assignment, the lab journal, practice starts in 10 minutes..." Ino rolled her eyes. She completely understood Naruto.

"I think you have it worse." he laughed as another notification blared from her phone. Ino groaned and looked at the annoying piece of technology.

"Ugh, I have to stop by at the lab."

"I can walk with you. I have to get to the gym to warm up." Naruto offered.

"Sure." Ino smiled and they said goodbye to Temari and Sakura who were grinning like Cherise cats.

* * *

Hello :) I'm back with another chapter :) Well half of it, I'll post the next part by the start of the next week :) I kinda like this setting...:)  
Anyway, as always I hope you liked the chapter and I'll be back soon :)  
J*


End file.
